


Calling Jason Grace

by witchelmm



Category: RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Jason bottoms most of the time, Jason fucks a lot of other people bc prostitution what are u gonna do, M/M, Not Always Though, Prostitution, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchelmm/pseuds/witchelmm
Summary: Jason's bored.Percy's interesting.(Calling Maggie May AU; I joked about this on Tumblr. I didn't think I'd ever actually do it.)(I’m MortalOracle I just changed my handle)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm still working on my other stuff but also i've been stressed and it was fun to write something dumb like this
> 
> also idk if i'll ever update this. it's just not technically finished.
> 
> also i know the tenses are messed up. i know.

Wed, 9/17

First place in 100.2s behind best time which pisses me off.

Overturned ankle + didn’t compete in anything else.

-

Tue, 9/23

Third place in 100; ankle still hurts.

97% APUSH quiz.

-

Wed, 10/1

92% Chem test

100% Chem report

First place in 100

Fourth place in mile

-

Fri, 10/3

English: 90% essay

Second place in 100

Sixth place in mile; didn’t sleep much last night.

89% APUSH quiz

 

Jason didn’t even really know why he was writing all of this down; he personally found it pretty stupid.Like, sure, the guidance counsellor had told him to, but who actually listens to their high school guidance counsellor?

Him, apparently.Yeah.

His mother seems to think it’s a good idea, too, which Jason totally doesn’t understand.

Thalia lettered in two sports.

Thalia had straight As all through high school.

Thalia was head of the debate team.

Thalia edited the newspaper.

Every time his mother brought one of those achievements up, Jason wanted to respond, _Okay, but Thalia also drained your bank account for art school without asking.And she’s only following your example, mom, AKA law school dropout-turned-actress._

It was funny how his mom was never on Thalia’s side until she could prove something to Jason with it.

-

Mon, 10/6

100% French quiz

No meet today; awful time at practice

95% Chem test.

 

It’s been a good day.

-

Thu, 10/9

_Let’s not even talk about today_.

-

Fri, 10/10

78% APUSH paper

 

Jason’s mother was going to murder him with a bobby pin.

He’d never gotten a C before. _Never_.Thalia never got Cs.His mom never got Cs (dropout notwithstanding).

It didn’t help that his mother checked Jason’s grades like a maniac, probably once on the hour.She’d know before Jason even got home from school.

Jesus Christ.

-

_Okay, seriously.I need better friends._

_All they ever do is talk about how they did on insert-assignment, or how nervous they are for the stupid freaking Academic Decathlon.If I told them I got a C… they would judge me so hard.Lacy would be pitying, because she’s so nice, and she’d be all like, “Don’t worry, you can totally bring it up if you work really hard!” And Jake would be figuring out how much closer he is to my salutatorian spot, and joking about how I used to be smart.And—of course—Malcolm would find some way to bring Park Evans into it, like he always does.He thinks it’s absolutely hilarious that I’m not straight.Like, he thinks it’s all so funny that he has to be compensating for something._

_I don’t like Park Evans._

_I have an obsession with Park Evans.And you know, I’ve accepted that._

_-_

Mon, 10/13

90% Chem test

88% French test

Third in 100

Third in mile

 

Park Evans pretty much almost looked at Jason.Arguably, he _did_ look at Jason, although there was no direct eye contact.

They were sitting on the bus, coming home from the track meet. Park asked his friend when his English paper was due, Friend had no idea, so Park asked the whole bus: _Hey, is anyone in my English class?_

Jason is in his English class.

Jason said, _I am.It’s due Thursday._

Park didn’t know exactly who said it, so he kind of looked in Jason’s general direction and said thanks.Then he went back to talking with his friend.

It was genuinely exciting at the time.

-

Tue, 10/14

Didn’t get any grades back.

Did fine at practice.

-

_I saw Park talking to a boy today.I don’t know his name, but I already hate him from the depths of my soul._

_Isn’t that crazy?Park talks to girls all the time—he’s even had girlfriends—but they don’t bother me._

_Although looking at him and this guy… I don’t know if girls are really who I should be worrying about.The boy doesn’t look like anyone special: dark hair, skin kind of tan for Seattle, hoodie and jeans.It’s the way they’re talking to each other that twists my guts._

-

Thu, 10/16

82% Chem test

85% English quiz

 

Jason keeps noticing the boy after that.Percy Jackson—that was his name.He eats lunch alone every day, and Jason never sees him speak to anyone.There’s something sort of mysterious about him.Which sounds stupid.But Jason couldn’t really find another way to phrase it.He tried to cyberstalk Percy, but there’s almost nothing online.Maybe that’s why Park was talking to him; he didn’t want to be around someone who didn’t plaster their entire self on the Internet for once.Or maybe it’s just because Percy’s really attractive: a couple inches shorter than Jason, hair so dark it almost looks navy, eyes of a green that verges on too bright.

-

Thu, 10/23

 

Jason is becoming somewhat fixated on Percy Jackson.

It seems impossible that Jason’s never noticed him before, with his eye for cute boys—not that Percy was exactly cute.There’s something almost intimidating about him.Which is kind of weird, seeing as he’s always wearing a sweatshirt that seems at least two sizes too big, and he’s always doing homework at lunch or sleeping in the bathroom or cussing at teachers.But it seems… strangely classy?Strangely magnetic?

Okay, Jason’s gone completely insane.

-

Thu, 10/23, Cont’d

 

Percy’s phone looks like it costs seven of Jason’s.

That totally threw Jason off guard.Pardon his French, but Jason always thought Percy looked like a poor skater kid—he legitimately skates to school every day.

But his phone.

And his _car_.He’s always leaving in the middle of the day, basically whenever he feels like it.He’s got a driver.

-

Wed, 10/29

 

Almost every day when Jason left school, he’d see Park and Percy talking, pressed up against the shadowy side of the school’s front building.But the twenty-ninth, they weren’t there.

Jason’s first thought was that Percy had moved on to something better.

-

Thu, 10/30

 

Jason spoke to Percy.And Park.

He was staring at Park at lunch, which shouldn’t surprise anyone, and didn’t really realize he was following him until they were both outside.

Park disappeared into the small alley between the front and back buildings.Jason followed.

And there was Percy.Of course.He sat on the steps to the back building in the shadow of the alley, futilely trying to light a cigarette; it was raining and kind of windy, so Jason didn’t know why Percy was even trying.

Park sat down next to Percy.For a minute or two Percy ignored him, but then said, “I guess you don’t have a less shitty lighter.”

“I don’t smoke.”

“ ‘Course you don’t.”

“I have a hand, though.”

“That’s obvious,” Percy said, but he turned toward Park, holding his hand up on one side.Park held one hand over the flame and the other against the wind.

After a few glowing clicks, Percy made a small sound of relief.“Thanks,” he said.

He took a drag of his cigarette and scooted away from Park on the step.

Park followed and put a confident arm behind Percy’s back.

“I said thanks,” Percy said, kind of sharply.

“Don’t be a dick,” Park said.Jason felt like he was missing some part of this conversation.Park continued: “I know what you are.”

Percy sucked in another breath of smoke.“Hm?”

“I’ll tell everyone.”

Percy rolled his eyes and said, “Be my guest.”His phone beeped.“I’ve gotta check this.”

“Okay.”

“That meant you should go.”

“Rather not.”

Percy rolled his eyes again, clearly meaning for Park to see.

“I said _don’t be a dick_.”Park pulled Percy’s face close to his, close enough that they could kiss in less than half a second.

Then he spit on Percy’s cheek.

Percy looked disgusted.Jason couldn’t help himself; he said, loudly, “What the Hell?”

They both looked up at Jason.Park immediately said, “Fuck off” while Percy said, “Go.”

Jason couldn’t leave.“No, what was that?Park, man, what are you doing?”

“I said fuck off.”

Percy looked pointedly at Park.“ _You_ actually need to fuck off.”

“Why are you being shitty?”

“You have no social skills and you don’t clean your dick.” 

Park looked ready to punch him. 

Percy grinned and said, “I’m serious.Get.”

Park got.

Percy and Jason looked at each other for a few seconds until Percy’s phone went off again.

“I’ve really gotta take this,” he said, then got up and walked away, leaving Jason alone in the rain.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am writing etincelles as we speak but also i have a weird fascination with prostitution sooooo yeah this is still happening i just find it rly interesting to write

Mon, 11/6

 

Jason and Percy spoke again that day.Jason had carefully avoided both Park and Percy since their last interaction.Park for obvious reasons, Percy because... Jason didn’t exactly know.He guessed he felt kind of embarrassed?Or like he saw something he shouldn’t have seen?It didn’t make much sense, even to him.

Usually, it was easy for Jason to stay out of sight and out of mind.But Percy seemed intent on talking to him.Jason would see him in the hallways, in the courtyards, outside the front of the school waiting for his ritzy car and driver. 

Percy finally approached Jason while Jason was waiting for his bus.Jason didn’t notice Percy, at least not until Percy called, “Jason!”

Jason turned, surprised.No one really spoke to him, or called him by his first name, apart from his ‘friends’ at lunch.And he’d been pretty silent at lunch, too, recently.

That was when Jason realized Percy Jackson _knew his name_.Sometimes Jason’s own teachers didn’t know his name—‘pretty good, never the best in the class’ didn’t tend to be very memorable.Percy must have done his research.

Speaking of, Percy was standing on the edge of the chilly, humid parking lot in his usual black-green hoodie, hands stuffed in his pocket, shivering though it wasn’t really all that cold.Jason was frozen, and he stayed that way until Percy seemed to realize he wasn’t going to move and approached him himself, standing about two feet away.

“Thanks,” Percy said.

Jason unfroze.He shrugged.“For what?”He wasn’t fishing.Percy had looked pretty horrified—at Jason, no less—when Jason had interrupted him and Park, so Jason really didn’t know what Percy was thanking him for.

“For sticking up for me,” Percy said, “two weeks ago.I didn’t think I had any people who would do that for me.It means a lot.”

Usually, Jason was intimidated by how above everything Percy seemed—kind of so uncaring that he became a new level of cool, almost.But looking at Percy up close, he seemed almost fragile.And that was an unfamiliar sort of interesting, too.

“It was nothing,” Jason said instinctually.

Percy half-smiled.“Okay,” he said; “Rude.”

“Not what I meant... I—”

“—It’s cool.I just want to know why you were following me.”

“I wasn’t following you.”Jason offered no further explanation.

Percy looked him up and down, then squinted at him.“Oh,” he said, as if it was suddenly all clear, “you like Park.”

Jason didn’t say anything.Even his friends hadn’t known Jason liked Park until he’d said something.But he guessed with a boy like Percy, it was different.

“Bit of advice.Don’t.”

Jason was silent for a few more seconds, then managed to find his words.“You don’t need to worry about me.”

Percy pulled a cigarette from a squished pack in his back pocket.He raised in eyebrow as he stuck it between his molars.He started digging in his other pockets, assumedly for his lighter.He said, “No?”

“That’s never... no one’s interested in me.”

“Lucky you.”

Jason didn’t know what to say to that.He knew he looked slightly embarrassed, because he was.He didn’t _feel_ lucky.

And Percy noticed it almost immediately.“Oh, what?” he asked.“You wanted it to be you?”

“No,” Jason said immediately.And it was partly true.Because he really, really wanted something like that.And at the same time, he was so afraid of having it because he thought if he _did_ , he’d totally go off the handle.He’d officially have nothing in common with his friends—not smart, not straight, not a virgin.Most people would be glad to have sex first out of their friend group, but in Jason’s sector it was like losing a badge of divinely-sanctioned geekiness.

So, no.Jason was not looking to be that close to Park and become an unbridled satyromaniac.Not that there was a possibility that was even going to come close to happening.

“It’s fine,” Percy said.“But you’ve gotta know there’s better things out there.Park Evans is just... he’s just a kid.Pretending to be an adult.And it doesn’t look good on him.”

“...Oh.”

“But anyway, I should’ve thanked you.That day.So, thanks.”

“Sure.”

Percy turned and walked toward a waiting, faintly growling car.


	3. 3

Wed, 11/5

 

Jason hated everything.

The whole journal idea was stupid.Park Evans was an idiot (okay, no, he wasn’t, although Jason wouldn’t say more on the subject since he didn’t know how to feel towards Park at that moment).Jason himself was the most ridiculous part of it all.

He told his mother that he’d gotten first place in the hundred-meter for the first time in weeks, and she didn’t even look up.She said, “that’s cool, Jay,” then asked him what he got on his English comp. quiz.

Since she asked... he got a sixty.A _sixty_.Things were just getting worse and worse, and Jason didn’t know why.What was happening the day he wrote that paper?He couldn’t even remember.

How hard would it be for his mom to just say congratulations?“That’s cool” just sounded so violently uninterested.God.He sounded whiny.

His mother always seemed so disappointed, which just, to be nonpoetic, sucked.It sucked.Jason wasn’t a _bad kid_.Jason was, in his own humble opinion, a really, really good kid. 

He wondered what his mom would do if she actually had a terrible child.It would probably blow her mind.

—

Thu, 11/6

 

Jason didn’t study for his chem test.He felt weirdly and incredibly proud of himself.

Granted, during the actual taking of the test, it was awful.He started panicking as soon as he saw all the blanks on the page and didn’t understand.Jason didn’t really curse, but his inner monologue was a constant _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck—_

_—_ eventually he had to leave the room and hold himself like a baby in a bathroom stall.

Yeah, he was a total rebel.

He spent the rest of the class in the bathroom—no one came to check on him—and then he came in at the last minute and turned in a blank test.Blank. _Blank_!

Everything seemed washed out and farther away then normal.

He went back to the bathroom after first period, because he actually had to pee, and walked in nervously clicking his tongue to find Percy Jackson studying his teeth in the mirror.He didn’t seem concerned that someone had just walked in.He let his teeth—pretty white for a smoker’s—out of his sight for a second as he made eye contact with Jason in the mirror.

Jason didn’t know really what to do, so he went to a urinal and started to pee.

“Why don’t you ever talk to anyone?”

Jason flinched mid-stream at the sound of Percy’s voice.“What?”

“You and your friends.You never talk to anyone.Like, ever.Any of you.I always figured it was because you think you’re above it.But now I know you want to fuck guys like Park Evans, so.Obviously that’s not it.”

Jason finished peeing before he spoke.“I don’t want to fuck Park Evans.”

Percy rolled his eyes.“Fine.You want _him_ to fuck _you_.”

Jason turned around.“I’m gonna go.”

Percy flicked his seaglass eyes down, then up.He smiled like he’d been raised by wolves.

“My dick’s out, isn’t it?”

Percy laughed, barely, nodding.

“Shit.”Jason tried to zip up his pants, of course fumbling with it for the first time since he was in preschool.

“It’s big,” Percy said, still grinning.

Jason looked at the ground.“We are not talking about this right now.”

“You have five dollars?”

“What?”

“I’d suck it.”

“I’m gonna go.”

“Shit, Jason, no wash your hands—come over.To my house.Please.”

“Why—when would that even happen?”

Percy shrugged.“How about right now?”

“It’s the middle of the school day.”

“It’s also the middle of second mod and you’re standing here talking to me in the bathroom.Come on.There’s nothing here for us.”

—

They took the bus.No one seemed to notice them, which wasn’t unusual for Jason.

Percy’s house was a low, dipping thing with a slash through the screen door.Scrubby, yellow-brown plants lined the front stoop, and dead roses limply hung from swinging planters.A plaque by the door read, _AS FOR ME AND MY HOUSE, WE WILL SERVE THE LORD_.

Percy fished a key from his mostly-empty backpack and jimmied it in the lock until the door swung open with a creak.

“There’s no one here?” Jason asked, more for clarification than out of surprise.

“Nope,” Percy said.“Castle’s unguarded.”

He showed Jason back to his room, which was small and messy, with clothes on pretty much every surface.There was a tupperware of chocolate chip cookies on his bureau, right next to a pretty large plastic baggie of marijuana.Nothing in the room made sense: there was a pair of basketball shorts, there was women’s underwear, there was a half-empty Gatorade bottle of brown alcohol, there was an old Pokémon DS game.

“Sit wherever you want,” Percy said.“Just push the shit to the floor if you need room.”

Jason made a small space for himself on the bed (how did Percy sleep there?) and kept surveying the room, along with Percy inhabiting it.

Percy opened the top drawer of his bureau, bringing out a shoebox filled with all kind of makeup.Like, the kind Jason’s mother wore.Percy set it on top of the tupperware.Then he got out a box of condoms, two packs of cigarettes, and an old sleeve of Thin Mints.He was clearly looking for something.

Jason kicked his shoes and back forth over the carpet.“What are you looking for?I could help.”

“Nothing... hey, if you find something you like in the closet, put it on.”

“What?”

Percy was on his knees in front of the bureau at this point, squished down so he could peer under it.“We’re playing dress up.”

“Didn’t know you were into that.”

“I’m wearing a tie under this.”

“You are not.”

Percy turned around.“Want to bet?”

“…No.”

Percy kept on searching, finally making a relieved sound as he slipped a sticky note into his back pocket.He said, “Do you think your self-confidence is based on the cut of your jeans?Because that would explain a lot.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Come here.”Percy opened his closet, which was just as much of a mess as the rest of his room.He dug around for a bit before producing a pair of pants and tossing them to Jason.

“We’re definitely not the same size.”  
“Just put them on.”

Surprisingly, they fit.Almost too well.Jason felt strangely… cool.He didn’t think he liked it.

“Turn around.”

Jason did.

“Mm.That’s why you look like you don’t have an ass.None of your pants fit.”

Jason didn’t know how to respond.

Percy said, “I don’t like them.”

Before thinking, Jason said, “I kind of do.”

“Then keep them.”Percy shrugged.“They don’t fit me anymore.”

It was hard to imagine Percy, who though tall was pretty thin, being any bigger in the past. 

But Jason hadn’t noticed him back then, so.

Percy had tucked himself on top of his bureau, looking contrasting and impossibly attractive.“Want to watch a movie?”


End file.
